


Heir To The Throne

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa visit Corona with something important to request of their cousin. (Elsanna/Cassunzel, Canon, Fluff)





	Heir To The Throne

Princess Rapunzel sat in her study, waiting patiently in a gorgeous pink dress of her own design. Today, her dear cousins from Arendelle, Elsa and Anna, were coming to Corona for a few days to visit her. However, while it was mainly going to be a social visit, Elsa had apparently something important to discuss with her cousin.

As Rapunzel made sure her brown hair was neat and tidy, her girlfriend Cass, strode over to the couch where she was sitting, adjusting the collar of her handmaiden dress.

"You know Raps, I didn't need to wear this," she insisted. "You and I both know that it's not like we really have to be all formal around your cousins, you know."

"I know, but I want my girlfriend to look her best that's all," Rapunzel chirped. "Besides, that dress looks so adorable on you anyway."

Cass blushed, knowing that Rapunzel was right. This was the dress she had first met Rapunzel in, the one that Rapunzel had fallen in love with her in. Despite her own feelings about the gown, truthfully, Cass knew it was best to wear it for her girlfriend.

As the two of them waited for a few more minutes, one of the other servants then opened the door and walked into the room. "Princess Rapunzel? Your cousins have arrived and wish to see you immediately."

"Send them in," Rapunzel instructed, smiling with excitement. As the guard left, Rapunzel then grinned with excitement. "I can't wait to see Anna again! I hope she's been treating Elsa well."

"I bet Elsa looks glamorous as ever," Cass made a bet. "There is no outfit that I've seen where she doesn't look amazing." She blushed as she realised she had said that out loud in front of Rapunzel. "What, it's true!"

Rapunzel laughed. "It's alright Cass. I'm sure Elsa will be very happy to see you as well."

A few moments later, the door to the princess's study opened again and two guards walked in. They stood to one side as Rapunzel's guests walked into the room.

Elsa was wearing a rather beautiful turquoise and purple dress with gloves, icy sparkles adoring her attire. Her hair was in a bun and long gloves were on her arms. She looked very dazzling, just as Cass had predicted. At her side was her sister, Anna, wearing a similarly coloured gown, with poofy shoulders and no gloves. Her hair was in it's braids, but they seemed longer and more relaxed. Clearly, Anna had been growing her hair a little bit.

Seeing her cousin, Anna then beamed in delight. "Punzie!" She cheered, hugging the brunette tightly. "Oh gosh, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Rapunzel squealed in reply. "God, how I've missed seeing my favourite cousin." Anna had become like a sister to Rapunzel, like the one she never truly seemed to have in her life. Sure, Cass was kinda like a sister in a way, but Anna seemed to share a similar mindset to her.

Elsa then smiled at Cassandra, bowing in respect. "Hello, Cassandra. I trust you have been taking care of my cousin."

"Yes, I have your majesty," Cass replied, bowing in reply. "And might I say, you look very beautiful this day."

The Queen laughed. "Don't let my sister catch you saying that."

"Saying what?" Anna inquired, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Giggling, Elsa kissed her darling sister on the cheek. "Oh, nothing my love. Come, let us all have a sit-down. I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

Soon, all of them were sat on Rapunzel's sofas, Anna and Elsa sat opposite their cousin and her lover. As Anna sipped some tea, she sighed in relief, letting the warm herbal liquid trickle down her throat and warm her insides. Corona really knew how to make a good tea.

Looking at her cousins, Rapunzel grinned, eager to start the conversation. "So my dears, how have things been with you then? It's been ages since we all spoke."

"Quite busy," Elsa answered. "It seems like every few months, Arendelle gets busier and busier or Anna and I get roped up in some adventure that takes us away from our kingdom. Not that I don't mind it, it's just it can sometimes be a little hectic planning a domestic love life around it."

"But we manage," Anna insisted, gazing into Elsa's eyes. "Because no matter what evil prince tries to steal Elsa's power, or whatever monster in some land threatens to attack our kingdom, I'll always be at my sister's side." She closed her eyes and she and Elsa booped noses.

Rapunzel cooed like a baby. "Awww, you two are just the utter cutest!" She chirped. "Seriously, when are you two getting married?! Because I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Well..." Anna blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Elsa would love to get married but I've been through a lot these past few years. After what happened with Hans and breaking up with Kristoff, I'm not sure if I'm ready for commitment yet."

"But as soon as she is," Elsa stated. "I'll let you know and you'll, of course, be invited to our wedding." She smiled. "What about you and Cassandra, Rapunzel? What have you been up to?"

"Not nearly as much as you," Cass remarked. "Raps here has been really into her princess duties lately, her lessons, her studies. I'm not even sure how she even makes time for me and Eugene anymore with how busy she's gotten."

"Speaking of Eugene," Anna then said. "Where exactly is he? I thought you guys were kinda like the unbreakable threesome."

"We are, but he and that friend of his, Lance, have gone off on one of their adventures," Rapunzel remarked. "They'll probably be back tonight... if Cass's dad hasn't thrown them in the dungeon."

Elsa laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine." She then took a sip of her drink. "But, I think it's time we moved onto the main reason why my dear sister and I are here."

"Oh? What is it?" Cass inquired.

"Yeah, you said it was something super important," Rapunzel added.

Anna and Elsa then took a moment to look at each other, both sisters making sure as to how they were going to handle this situation. They'd spoken about this many times at that point, but now the moment was finally here for them to make Rapunzel an offer.

Out of the two of them, Elsa was quite unsure about this, but Anna had assured her more than enough times by that point. There was nothing stopping them now from simply asking Rapunzel the question.

"Well, Punzie," Anna began. "Elsa and I have been thinking about each other a lot lately... not that we don't already do that, but we've been thinking in terms of where we're going in our relationship and what would be best for Arendelle."

"Yes. I'm sure your parents have probably told you how it's important that a princess one day produce an heir to the kingdom," Elsa added. "But the thing is... Anna and I can't exactly make a baby together, so that makes the situation a little tricky."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Well, can't you just adopt? I know a lot of same-sex couples tend to do that, unless one of them was born able to give the other a child."

"Yes, that is an option, but it probably wouldn't feel right for us," Anna said. "Adoption isn't for everyone Rapunzel. I'm sure we'd love any child that came into our life, but an adopted child wouldn't feel the same as a real child of our own, if that makes sense. We'd probably just have an adventure trying to find a better family for the kid really."

"Hey, we're not judging," Cass stated, smiling and holding Rapunzel's hand.

"I've considered using my powers to impregnate Anna as well," Elsa expressed. "But since I don't know the full extent of my abilities yet, I'd prefer not doing so, since I don't want to hurt Anna in any way."

"So that's where you come in, Rapunzel," Anna then stated. "Since you're our cousin and you're probably going to marry Eugene at some point... would it be alright if we made your child heir to Arendelle as well as Corona?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "You want me to make my child heir to Arendelle?"

"If you have children," Elsa insisted. "We're not saying you and Eugene should go and conceive right away, but if you do end up having children with anyone, Rapunzel, it would mean a lot if we could trust the future of Arendelle in their hands."

"We're not even really sure if it's even possible," Anna stated. "I don't think it's ever been done before in any kingdom."

"It is a lot to consider," Rapunzel said, holding Cass's hand. "But you two are truly dear friends of ours. If there is anything we can do to help Arendelle, we will do it. I'll probably need to talk to my dad, but I think we can sort something out."

Elsa smiled, hugging Rapunzel tightly. "Thank you, Rapunzel. It means a lot to us."

Cass smirked. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. What do you say we all go out in the training yard and have fun with those ice powers of yours? It's been a while since Raps and I had a snowball fight."

"That sounds amazing!" Anna chirped. "Wanna do that, Elsa?"

The Queen giggled. "Alright. It will be a battle of Arendelle VS Corona. The winner has to give the loser a large supply of their kingdom's finest chocolate."

"You're on," Rapunzel said with a grin, knowing she and her beloved Cass had a good chance of winning this friendly contest.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Cass and Punzie are here for this one!


End file.
